Episode 7844 (7th June 2017)
Plot Nicola plans to go into work despite yesterday's events, but after remembering what happened last night in pub, Jimmy manages to talk her out of it for the time being. At the factory, Kerry tells the other workers that Rakesh started the fire at Mill Cottage for the insurance money. Priya worries that Nicola could still go to the police but Jai doubts it. Marlon receives a letter from Carly in the post. Belle and Lachlan discuss the Mill fire in the café. Samson gives Sarah a late birthday present - a diary like his mum used to have. Sarah is delighted and kisses Samson on the cheek. Jimmy tries to stop Nicola going to the factory by offering to pay for some beauty treatments and lunch. Nicola realises something is up so Jimmy admits he did something stupid. Priya senses something isn't right with the factory workers so Nell informs her and Jai that Jimmy got drunk and claimed that Rakesh set Mill Cottage on fire for the insurance money. Jimmy and Nicola arrive at the factory and Jimmy admits he also called the police. Leyla hints that Pete and Ross should talk to Finn about the taxi firm. Finn returns home and pretends nothing is wrong so Leyla blurts out that they are in debt up to their eyeballs. Jai informs the workers that the rumours about Rakesh aren't true but they can see he's lying. Jimmy tries to back up Jai's story but it doesn't help. Rakesh denies any wronging, just as DC Fuller turns up at the factory to talk to him. Jai warns Nicola that this doesn't mean she has her job back. Kerry can't understand why Jimmy and Nicola are covering for Rakesh and accuses Priya of putting Rakesh up to the fire. Pete and Ross are furious that Finn has wasted all of their money. Chrissie isn't pleased to find Lachlan and Belle watching a zombie film at Home Farm. Rakesh tells Priya they need to stick to their story but Priya is scared at the thought of lying to the police. Finn looks at a site for male escorts. Chrissie comes up with excuses to stop Lachlan seeing Belle. April is still off with Marlon so Marlon reads her the letter from Carly and they make up. Finn calls Craig and asks for the contact details of the escort agency. Priya receives a call from Rakesh; he's at the police station and has handed himself in. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *DC Fuller - Anna Bolton Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Tall Trees Cottage - Garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Bus stop *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 1 Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,040,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes